Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a control method for a power converter.
Description of Related Art
Power converters are widely utilized in many power supply applications. In different applications, the power converter can be operated in many modes, e.g., a discontinuous conduction mode (DCM), a continuous conduction mode (CCM), a boundary conduction mode (BCM), a mixed mode, etc.
Reverse recovery losses of diodes can be reduced in a power converter operating in BCM, and thus a power converter operating in BCM is able to have a higher conversion efficiency compared to a power converter operating in CCM.
However, the switching frequency of a power converter operating in BCM is varied with input voltage and load. Under low input voltage and light load conditions, the switching frequency of a power converter operating in BCM becomes very high, resulting in an increase in the losses of the internal power switches. As a result, the conversion efficiency of such a power converter is reduced.